1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and system for measuring the runout and profiles of parts without the need for precision supports.
2. Background Information
Current methods of inspecting and measuring the runout of shafts and rotors or the profiles of cams, cranks, screws and other such similar parts require the use of precision supports for rotation of either the inspection part or the measurement gauge to establish the parts center or a reference surface. Examples of these supports include V-blocks, precision centers, granite inspection tables, instrument spindles, lathes, rotary tables or other such precision devices. Setup and use of these devices requires the labor of one or more highly trained and skilled technicians. The inspection operation can be very time consuming, labor intensive, expensive and tedious to perform. In some cases large objects, such as generator rotors and turbine assemblies, can make current methods of inspection impractical.
There is a need therefore for an improved method and system for measuring runout or the profile of parts which eliminates the requirement for precision support of the measuring instrument or the part to be inspected.
There is a related need for such a method and system which does not require a highly trained and skilled technician.
There is a further need for such a method and system which reduces setup and inspection time.